


Air Bender Pro Bender

by Fanfic_novelvendor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Earth, Fire, Gen, Pro-Bending, korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_novelvendor/pseuds/Fanfic_novelvendor
Summary: An Airbender pretends to be a water bender to enter the arena. He and his teammates battle other's in the arena and deal with other issues of Korra's world in other part's of the world.Also check out my books.http://www.lulu.com/shop/julius-green/heroic-desires/ebook/product-23381079.html





	1. Chapter 1

Air bender pro bender. 

1\. Any team. 

His name was Feng. He was a secret Airbender, he pretended to be a water bender, but the way he moved was nothing like anything anyone ever had saw. He had no tattoos, and was a pretty dirt broke person, living underneath a bridge. He practiced underneath street corners, climbing lampposts and doing crazy backflips. He had black hair, and was fairly skinny, living on what he could find, and doing odd jobs. Born an orphan, after the last air bender outside the Aang family died of some unknown disease.  
‘Dad… why did you hide your power to everybody?’ He said, as he punched a wall, standing at the top of the wall, as people could be heard walking above him.  
It was crazy, he was reminded of every time he fell into the river below him, practicing this insane ritual. Preparing for something, anything.  
‘I got to get some money.’ He muttered, ‘something.’  
He was a man of incredible talents, talents that no one even knew about. He practiced underneath that bridge long enough to use his air to control water. He went to the city centre in Republic city. The biggest arena wouldn’t take him, as he had no experience no team. 

‘Fuck.’ A Fire bender screamed, ‘what do you mean you won’t let me?’  
‘You don’t have three people, and even if you did, you have no team with any winning. We don’t just let anyone go up there you know. Experience proof of talent my friend.’  
‘Fine.’ The guy said, as he let an impressive amount of fire from his fists.  
‘Yo!’ Feng said, ‘I’ll help you form a team.’  
‘You will?’ The guy said, reaching for a handshake.  
Feng had a small amount of wind emanating from his hand, whilst the fire bender’s hand was warm, the two laughed a little reaching an understanding.  
‘The name’s Agni.’ He laughed, ‘I never knew… your lot apart from Tenzin and his family existed.’  
‘Ah… its a lil secret.’ Feng laughed, ‘I’m Feng by the way.’  
Behind them was an earth bender, a small stout guy.  
‘I’m Albion.’ He laughed, he had bright white hair, and a similar smile.  
‘Shit!’ Feng laughed, as he laughed at this little guy, ‘you look tough as nails.’  
‘Why thank you.’ Albion laughed, ‘you too.’  
‘Well I do try my best.’ Feng laughed.  
Feng had an intimidating air to him, like a hungry wolf, he had found a group of very hungry individuals.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. A small team. 

‘I live near another stadium.’ Albion informed the two of them.   
‘Aight.’ Agni laughed, threading his fingers into his red hair.   
The three of them were very hungry individuals, going to the local little pro bending arena.   
‘Welcome to Lee’s bending hall.’ The man said.   
‘We want to sign up as a bending team.’ Feng said, as he looked at the little man before them.   
‘A bending team. Ooh… you think what you have to win.’   
They had a little smile.   
‘We’ll see.’ Albion chuckled, ‘we’ll see.’   
‘So what’s the team name going to be?’ The little gym instructor said.   
‘Invisibles,’ Agni chuckled, ‘yeah.’ 

All three of them grinned, realising the name’s significance. They got to practicing in a small hall in a less well known gym. Hitting rocks into nets and generally trying to improve their form as a team. Agni was firing fire into the air, and was breathing fire.   
‘So I have to hit them out of the pitch?’ Albion smile, as he head butted a rock disc into the net.   
‘Shit!’ Feng laughed, as he made water slam away at hypersonic speeds, shooting through a couple of walls, and making the proprietor of the small stadium stare with awe.   
‘That’s pretty sweet.’ Agni laughed.   
‘So you live around here?’ Feng smiled, as he got water, and dodged counter attacks from his partner’s.   
‘I guess.’ Albion said.   
‘How come?’ Feng asked.   
‘Just where the family grew up.’ Agni said, as he shot three fireballs, nearly getting Feng.   
Feng practiced the two of them attacking him, so that he could hone his dodging skills. Fire and rocks came from all angles, as he skilfully cartwheeled and jumped past the attacks.   
‘I’ll be the defence if need be.’ Feng remarked, ‘I will be the unconquerable wind.’   
‘That’s pretty incredible to use air to bend water.’ Albion said, as he kicked the discs at him, three at a time. ‘In fact I’m pretty sure you could do some pretty incredible things.’   
‘I did some training with the dragons you know.’   
‘You did?’ Feng and Albion said outright amazed.   
‘Yeah. I did,’ He said a bit more softly, ‘I trained with the sun warriors, I can let out all kinds of fire, I heard yesterday the avatar was taking to the arena, we better get started with our attempts.’   
‘There’s a smaller arena for lesser pro’s. Its a smaller venue and we’ll learn less money, but we can augment our salaries in a specific way.’   
‘How’s that?’ Feng asked.   
‘Let me guess, bet on ourselves winning.’ Albion laughed, ‘sounds fun.’   
‘Ooh.’ Feng laughed.   
‘We’ll take them out whatever way we can.’   
‘Is it alright I sleep somewhere around here. I don’t even have a house.’   
‘Sure man, you can sleep in my living room.’ Agni laughed, ‘I live pretty close by here as well.’   
‘Ooh.’ Feng laughed.   
‘Idiot.’ Albion said, as he shot a rock flying upwards aiming for the crotch.   
Feng spun out the way, fast spinning, and then spitting and softening the punch, hitting Albion down from the face.   
‘Dirty bugger.’ Albion chuckled, ‘you literally spat at me.’   
‘Is that against the rules?’   
‘I don’t think so.’ Feng said, gleefully, as he spun on his feet and ended up on his feet, doing splits, and gliding back into position.   
‘I think I’ll do most attacking.’ Agni said, ‘if I focus on attacks, and Albion takes hop shots from the side, Feng can use his air bending to create a giant water attack to literally flush our our opponents.’   
‘Sounds fun.’ Feng laughed.   
‘Of course.’ Agni smiled shaking his head.   
The three of them did a mock battle, the three of them didn’t move from their spots, and then they practiced moving around like crazy men. Practising to get their games up.   
‘We’ll sign up for the tournament.’   
‘Hmm. the tournaments next week, but another team the Fire Armadillos are wanting to fight a challenger.’ The little man said.   
‘Sure. We’ll do it.’ Feng smiled, as he high fived his friends, ‘we’ll definitely do it.’


	3. Chapter 3

3\. The fight 

The fight began began. There was barely one hundred people in the stadium for the exhibition match.   
‘I bet a couple Yuans on our victory.’ Albion said, ‘I literally have nothing else.’   
‘I bet a few too.’ Agni said, ‘we better win then.’   
Agni stood as a forward, and the shouted:   
‘BEGIN!’   
And so it began. The other team started with a flaming kick, but it was diced, in fact the other team had some good combos, going for Agni with fire, water and earth to try push him back. Nonetheless he stood his ground, halting every attack with his breath, as the three attackers panted furiously at their lack of progress. They attacked him with everything they could. Agni cocked his head, and then sent a flying strike to the water bender making him bounce against the railing and into the water. Shooting multiple attacks into the stomach’s of the opponents, doing a backward summersault and then blasting his enemies into ignominy.   
‘AMAZING. IT’S A KNOCKOUT!’ The presenter screamed.   
‘Nice one Agni.’ Feng smiled wide, hugging his friend, ‘you were awesome.’   
‘The Invisibles huh?’ One person smiled, ‘we’ll see them again no doubt.’  
Agni cocked his head back and forwards and the three men went to the betting stalls, to find they had won a paltry sum of ten Yuans.   
‘TEN?’ Feng said in frustration, ‘that’s nothing.’   
‘Well… its better than nothing.’   
‘Pcht… if you say so.’ Feng muttered pretty pissed off, ‘do we get anything for winning.’   
‘Not really.’ Agni laughed, ‘but it means we can bet on ourselves to earn some money for the future.’   
‘WHO ELSE WANTS TO FIGHT US!’ Albion screamed, as he bent some metal and then returned it to back to the railing exactly as it was.   
No one did, and so everyone went to work.   
‘We have a tournament in a week in this shitty arena. We’ll find work.’ Agni commanded.   
‘Aight.’ Feng smiled, ‘as you wish.’   
And so they did, and they tried their best, but nothing seemed to fucking work. Agni got a job in a power station, Albion in construction, whereas Feng helped out the local fishermen. 

Feng came back with some complimentary fish, Albion with a small wad of cash and Agni too had some cash in his pocket.   
‘Well, we can grill some fish I guess.’ Agni said, breathing out in a sigh of relief.   
They all looked at the stars, the night was fairly warm. Or was that Agni breathing out, it was hard to tell.   
‘The Avatar is in the city.’ Agni muttered, ‘I can’t say I like her though.’   
‘I get you.’ Feng muttered, ‘she’s done nothing for this city, she’s done nothing for this world… I don’t hate her personally, but the avatar is only one person, she only can do so much. Avatar Kiyoshi propped up the king and created the Dai Lee, which eventually allowed the Fire Nation to invade the earth kingdom successfully.’  
‘Tcht…’ Albion spat, ‘you’re right.’   
The three of them grilled a fish on top of Agni’s house. Staring at the sky with wondrous eyes.   
‘You have nice eyes Feng.’ Agni smiled, ‘they go well with the moon.’   
‘You trying to flirt with me Agni?’ Feng chuckled.   
Agni slapped the two teammates on the back and laughed heartily.   
‘Maybe.’ Albion spat, ‘what about my legs.’   
He proceeded to show his legs, showing them off to full effect and making then laugh their arses off.   
‘Tcht.’ Feng said, ‘in all seriousness, I don’t know what we should do next.’   
‘Neither do I.’ Agni muttered, ‘we’ll sleep on it.’   
They finished off whatever fish was left, and went to sleep. Feng slept on the roof, after much insistence.   
‘Its at least a little warmer downstairs.’   
‘I like the air.’ Feng chuckled, ‘good night guys.’   
‘Good night Feng.’


	4. Chapter 4

4\. The tournament 

1 week had passed, and what transpired was nothing short of tragic. The three of them entered the tournament. Cocking their head’s back, on the stadium.  
‘WELL TODAY WILL BE AN ALL DAY TOURNAMENT FOLKS! THE INVISIBLES ARE AGAINST THE FLYING WOMBATS!’   
The bell rang and the other side struck out well coordinated attacks. Water, fire, earth smashed into Agni, but he didn’t give up, as he smashed back with everything he had. He breathed blue fire, and then blew it back at them.   
‘AMAZING FOLKS HE’S USING BLUE FIRE!’ The commentator shouted for all to hear.   
The next attack was a water attack which intended to slap Agni’s cheek, but Albion used his elbow and shoulder to launch a flurry of rocks, allowing Agni to escape the water and launch a cascading crunching stone attack, sweeping them out.   
‘THE INVISIBLES HAVE KNOCKED THEM OUT! AND YET ONE OF THEIR TEAM MATES HASN’T EVEN MADE A MOVE.’   
The fight didn’t even make sense to most people looking. Feng was making pretty poses.   
‘What the fuck is that guy even doing?’ One man said.   
Equalists were in the crowd, looking intently on the people they were meant to liquidate.   
‘So the plan is to kidnap some of these benders?’ One of them whispered into another.   
‘We’ll wait until the end of this tournament, our major operation is in the main arena.’ 

It was not long before a new group was in front of them, and the invisible’s treated them with just as much contempt as they did the last group. Except Feng did the damage, getting enough water he pushed everyone in roughly three seconds. Even his own team mates were jaw struck with such a performance, but the audience was amazed by such skill, openly gawking at his ability. The next team came on a few seconds later.   
‘Well well… we’ll beat you for sure.’   
‘Just try.’ Agni smiled, as he swapped positions with Feng. ‘Feng dance with them.’   
‘Sure.’   
‘How much money did we bet on winning this tournament?’ Feng asked.   
‘All of it.’   
‘How much is that?’ Feng asked, as he started dancing with his feet, in typical air bender style, on his hands and kicking a few water spurts in random places.   
‘Who the fuck is this guy?’ Their fire bender asked, his golden eyes much more aggressive than Agni’s.   
‘You’re about to find out pretty boy.’   
‘THE FIRE DRAGON’S VERSUS THE INVISIBLES! THIS WILL BE THRILLING!’ The presenter said, before he sat down.   
He sat down, and watched, his mouth dribbling with excitement, as the three men attacked with extreme style. Their fire bender was extremely aggressive, going for head and leg attacks, as Feng did mock push ups to frustrate him, dancing around water, earth and fire like they were nothing.   
‘You can’t beat what you can’t see.’ Feng muttered, as he ducked and weaved, pushing them before the three minute bell into the next area.   
‘The fuck’s are toying with us.’ One of them muttered.   
‘That’s the idea gonzo.’ Feng laughed.   
Having won the first round, the Invisibles played easy.   
‘Feng do you want to dance anymore?’   
‘Not really.’ Feng smiled, ‘not really anymore.’   
The second round Feng decided to lead with water attacks, as he danced around all their attacks.   
‘AVOID HIM!’ Their fire bender screamed, only to be knocked into the water, as he turned his head around and was propelled into the water.   
‘OOH.’ The presenter screamed, only to find, that Feng had knocked the other two with extreme efficiency. ‘IT WAS OVER BEFORE IT EVEN STARTED FOLKS!’   
The tournament continued, until the last challengers faced Feng and the lot of them. They had one woman and she was a crazy good water bender.   
‘Tonight’s been a long night.’ Agni laughed, ‘my fire is waning.’   
‘Its the finals.’ Feng laughed, ‘I’ve barely even used anything.’   
‘Haha.’ Albion said, ‘me neither.’   
‘You guys let me blue them out.’ Agni said huffing, ‘protect me, I’m going to take a little break.’   
Albion and Feng did. high five, and then they swaggered into the battlefield. Feng watched his opponents. They were all big guys, muscular and arrogant.   
‘I will show them my style.’   
‘Can you make them dance for me?’ Albion smiled, ‘I will do the rest.’   
‘With pleasure.’ Feng smiled.   
Albion stood in the background with his white hair, stretching his body out and laughing as he did so. Feng was not so emaciated, his blood was pumping into newly created muscle, as he breathed in and out from his nostrils. The lights of the small arena were nothing compared to the actual arena he wanted to be in, but nonetheless the adrenaline kicked into his veins, his hands began shaking and he then proceeded to get ready for the fight that was sure to kick off any second now.   
‘AND THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR THE INVISIBLES VERSUS THE ALMIGHTY LAVA BADGERMOLES!’   
Albion shot the first few rocks, keeping the attacks, trying to knock every one of their members out, but they decided to play man to man.   
‘Fuck…’ Feng muttered, ‘they want to play man to man.’   
Agni breathed out, but was pushed back by incessant fire over his line. Feng and Albion stepped up, pushing all three of them back, avoiding incessant fire, and covering for Agni, Feng swiped right and then left with water, making two large men collide into each other.   
‘Ooh.’ The presenter said, ‘not illegal folks… but definitely painful.’   
Albion shot rocks like a machine gun and it certainly had an impact with all three of them landing in the water.   
‘We’ve won 200 yuans.’ Albion laughed. ‘But another 2000 in betting.’   
‘You fucks… we nearly didn’t cross the line once.’ Agni muttered.   
‘Good thing we didn’t put a bet on it then.’ Feng muttered. The three of them went outside, wadding in cash. Their tattered clothes, and their hair floating in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Equalists Ambush.

Equalists came from every corner to attack the bending victors. Feng knocked them from their feet, using a swooshing scoop to knock them off balance, and then blew them with aggressive air bending manoeuvres to really scare the shit out of them. Agni blew next to their heads and seethed in rage.   
‘GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!’   
The equalists in their usual gear were prevented to run away Feng.   
‘What are you…’ Albion said.   
‘You aren’t fighting for equality.’ Feng told them, as he stood all three of them up, making his friends get agitated in fear for his safety, ‘freedom and equality is about power, and most importantly economics, I don’t control any more of the wealth than you… and who are you going to create a hierarchy just as bad as the last lot.’   
Agni punched Feng in the shoulder.   
‘I didn’t know you were political.’   
‘Everything’s political.’ Feng muttered, ‘everything.’   
‘So I guess you don't like these equalists?’ Albion muttered.   
‘Equality is economic and our means to garnering wealth. You don't see the cripples going around chopping other people’s hands off.’   
‘Aight. Whatever.’ Agni muttered, ‘I don’t want to get involved in politics.’ ‘A wise man once said: just because you don’t take an interest in politics doesn’t mean politics won’t take an interest in you.’   
‘Wise words for sure.’ Albion muttered, ‘but what about when it begins happening. What will you do when the equalists storm the city.’   
‘They’re planning that.’ Agni muttered in agreement.   
‘I’m pretty sure they are.’ Albion muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

6\. A campfire 

Having won big, they were eligible for the actual tournament in the heart of Republic City, but since it was midway   
‘How did you get all this food?’ One guy laughed.   
‘Just some clever bets.’ Feng said.   
They had all kinds of food on the roast. Everything from pork, and turkey sausages to bowls of water melon, grapes and cheeses. Even fried garlic and cheese bread, and some fish dishes, as a large communion of people formed around. The thousand or so people, partied with the night, brothers and sisters formed as they drank and ate and drank some more. Feng was drinking green tea, and Agni nudged him.   
‘FENG! GIVE US A SPEECH!’ Agni said half drunk.   
‘I was homeless for as long as I can remember.’ Feng muttered, ‘and it hasn’t gotten any easier in my life, but today we are celebrating the freedom we have cultivated. We are like brother’s and sister’s in arms, we the invisibles will look after this district from all those who wish to harm it. Whether it be the police, the triads or the equalists. Equality and freedom is possibly, ironically not with those scum who wish to impose their crazed hierarchy upon us.’ He took a deep breath having commanded a great deal of respect in just a few seconds of speaking, ‘maybe we need to look after our own affairs, begin deciding things for ourselves. TAKE POWER INTO OUR OWN HANDS!’   
The half drunk people cheered, as Feng sat down, very sober and contemplative on the world as he looked at the hundreds of people cheering and eating. Festive and fat on the spoils of war, Feng had his arm supporting his head, as he sat on a cushion that had been brought from one of the houses. Some men and women started singing, and people began stoking up flames to heat up the residents.   
‘Tcht… good times huh.’ Feng muttered, ‘I’ll show the republic what freedom is.’   
‘Freedom…’ Albion laughed, as he sat by, he was less drunk than Agni, but was cheerful, ‘you said some deep stuff Feng.’   
‘High trees have deep roots.’ Feng muttered, ‘air is the element of freedom, but there can be no freedom if there is no equality.’   
‘Really…’ Albion whispered, pondering the thought, ‘maybe.’   
‘Water is air, and air is water, albeit water is much more concentrated. The freedom to live how you will, can only be achieved if there is equality of power. Even the elements themselves reflect on the truth of the world.’   
Albion looked at his metal bracelet on his arm.   
‘What’s metal then?’   
‘Substance, refined substance, order. Earth is like roots in the ground its in a sense the opposite of my character, but freedom and equality can still have order.’   
‘Isn’t fire will though?’ Albion chuckle, as Agni was roaring fire out of his mouth and flailing around the place like a drunk idiot.   
Feng laughed, and reclined back, Albion pinched his nose in embarrassment noticing the laughter of Feng. Albion realised that this guy was a lot more lighthearted than he previously thought. He reclined also, looking at his friend and postulating about the future. The two of them were doing more for the


End file.
